Karnilla, Queen of Nornheim (Watcher Datafile)
KARNILLA Karnilla is the Sorceress Queen of Nornheim , the Asgardian province where the Three Norns dwelt, the goddesses of destiny, and she became one of the most accomplished practitioners of the arts of sorcery in the Asgardian dimension. Although Nornheim lied on the Asgardian land mass within Asgard's own dimension, and although Karnilla was apparently of the Asgardian race, she did not consider herself to be subject to Asgardian rule. Rather, Nornheim was an independent country, of which Karnilla was absolute monarch. In the past Karnilla often proved to be an enemy of Asgard, and acted in alliance with the Asgardian god of evil, Loki. However, Karnilla was long in love with Asgard's noblest warrior, Balder the Brave. On Balder's request (on behalf of Asgard's monarch Odin), Karnilla allied herself and her army with Asgard in the war with Surtur. After years of resisting Karnilla's advances, Balder finally became Karnilla's lover. Some of Balder's Asgardian friends disapproved of the relationship, regarding Karnilla as a figure of evil. Karnilla regarded herself, however, as a harsh but just ruler. Karnilla continued to both antagonize and aid Asgard. She would often aid it against a mutual threat, but continued to seek Balder's affection or seek the lives of Thor and Odin to try and make Balder king. Affiliations Solo D10, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions Mistress of Mysticism, Ruler of Nornheim, Unreturned Love for Balder Power Sets QUEEN OF NORNHEIM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Stamina D12, Mystic Resistance D8, Mystic Senses D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Daughter of Nornheim power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Daughter of Nornheim power for this action. Limit: '' .'' Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by insult or rejection. ASGARDIAN SORCERY Mind Control D8, Mystic Blast D10, Mystic Shield D10, Shapeshifting D10, Supreme Sorcery D12, Teleport D8 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Enchantment. When creating mind-altering assets, complications, or resources, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Counterspell. On a successful reaction against an energy- or sorcery-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into an Asgardian Sorcery stunt or step up a Asgardian Sorcery power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a die from the doom pool to use this SFX. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Asgardian Sorcery power to your pool. Step back each Asgardian Sorcery die in your pool once for each die beyond the second. SFX: Power with a Price. Step up or double any Asgardian Sorcery power for one action. If the action fails, create a magic-based complication on yourself or an ally equal to the normal rating of that power die. Limit: Concious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Asgardian Sorcery Recover Asgardian Sorcery when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take Mental trauma, shutdown Asgardian Sorcery until you recover that trauma. Limit: Dimensional Travel. Teleport is only usable to travel across dimensions. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. When you add Supreme Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications as your effect. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Cosmic Master D10, Menace Expert D8, Mystic Master D10, Psych Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Norns